roblox_grant_aviationfandomcom-20200214-history
F-3/RF-3 Pelican
The F-3/RF-3 Pelican is a series of fighter/reconnaissance aircraft produced by Grant Aviation in Generation 1. It is the first production aircraft built by the company and has a few variants. Development The original design for the Pelican aircraft was planned by the build crews for Generation 0's aircraft and featured the development ideas from two separate parties. One side wanted a biplane design, taking inspiration from the P-19 Armadillo, the first aircraft produced by the company. The others wanted a more futuristic design, seeing a tactical advantage of a new and outlandish design. The two groups of builders eventually settled with a combination of ideas, ending with the Pelican Mk. I and its outlandish X-wing design. First Flights/Early Testing Two aircraft were built simultaneously for testing, and both performed their first flights in the summer of 2020. Both aircraft were equipped with the armament featured on the final designs and conducted combat on mock targets. The X-wing design, though providing poor downward visibility, gave excellent flight characteristics. 28 additional aircraft were built by an added group of builders and were sent to combat with great success in the early stages of conflict. Two other Pelican variants were produced, the Mk. II and III, but these aircraft only have alterations to electrical systems and armor plating. No Mk. II or III Pelicans survive to this day. F-3 Pelican Mk. IV A major development came with the Pelican Mk. IV. The Mk. IV ditched the X-wing design in favor of a traditional wing setup as well as a longer and sleeker nose. The aircraft replaced the previous Pelican variants on the front line, but were replaced themselves once Generation 2 aircraft headed to the fight. of the 50 Pelican Mk. IVs produced, 10-15 survived, most being converted into the unofficial civilian Pelican Mk. V. RF-3 Pelican Mk. IV The RF-3 was an attempt by Grant Aviation to build a stealth reconnaissance aircraft capable of surveying the battlefield undetected. RF-3s were stripped of their armament but featured a downward facing camera in the nose. They proved successful in their role, staying in the Grant Aviation fleet much longer than their fighter siblings, until the Model 11 of Generation 3 took to the skies. Specifications (F-3 Pelican Mk. I) * Crew: 1 * Powerplant: 2x Grant Aviation Mk. I jet turbines * Max Speed: 200 mph * Range: 100 mi * Service Ceiling: 10,000 ft * Armament: 2x 12.7mm machine guns, 1x 20mm cannon Specifications (F-3 Pelican Mk. IV) * Crew: 1 * Powerplant: 2x Grant Aviation Mk. I jet turbines * Max Speed: 250 mph * Range: 200 mi * Service Ceiling: 12,000 ft * Armament: 2x 12.7mm machine guns, 1x 20mm cannon Specifications (RF-3 Pelican Mk. IV) * Crew: 1 * Powerplant: 2x Grant Aviation Mk. I jet turbines * Max Speed: 270 mph * Range: 250 mi * Service Ceiling: 14,000 ft * Armament: none Gallery Pelican 4.png|The Pelican Mk. V, an unofficial designation for the civilian modifications. Easter Egg Pelican.png|A crash landed Pelican Mk. IV, downed in a test flight accident by Kenneth Grant. Category:Grant Aviation Aircraft